Tedaz Pimishas
Tedaz is an adult human, hailing from the Four Counties town of Allelide. He is youthful in appearance, despite being early middle age. He has a wife, Rushan, and a son, Leto. Before the Quest for Vanya Tedaz and Rushan married young, and waited a long time until they had their first and only child, Leto. The reason for this was singular: Tedaz was a guard of Allelide, and had had far too many encounters with dangerous beasts. Twice attacked by night creatures, the second time barely escaping with his life, Tedaz vowed to be stronger. Not long later, a giant cougar stealthily crept into his house while Leto was a baby, and attempted to take the baby. Rushan found Leto in the cougar's mouth, screamed, and attacked the cougar, who dropped baby Leto and batted Rushan aside. Hearing his wife's scream, Tedaz rushed indoors to find the cougar about to bite Rushan's neck; thinking quickly, he hit it with his shovel. Fighting the giant cougar was difficult indeed for him; while he was a guard, the cougar was huge and wary of humans. The cougar ripped into his shoulder, but Tedaz managed to fight it to a draw, tearing one of its eyes out with his hands, and slashing into its belly and leg. The cougar fled, while Tedaz, Rushan and Leto were treated for injuries. After this, the military was stepped up to counter a greater perceived Spawn threat, and so the cougar's lair was emptied and the cougar forced to move on. Hence, Tedaz became more relaxed, and Leto grew up without a problem. The family led a fairly peaceful life from then until meeting Reudh, in early 209 PS. Reudh's Quest At the time Reudh made the call for companions, Rushan knew Tedaz wanted to wander the world looking for treasure and adventure; the Four Counties was too boring for him. Their financial situation was stable, and Leto was now old enough to take on some responsibilities, so Tedaz left. A farmer called Strohe Adreushcen left with him too. Lord Hathur, Tedaz and the Tributes Tedaz strongly opposed the idea of the tributes that Hathur took from the Four Counties women. He had not been affected by it, but the idea to him was morally disgusting. Hence, he was pleased when Reudh managed to resolve the issue. A lasher called Lurit Fanuupu joined the party at this time. Visiting Sewaturet The group visited Sewaturet in early 209 PS. This was back before it had been a massive entity of war, at this time, it was a bustling city-state bordering the Blood Plains and part of the Four Counties. They did not stay long, merely to restock and have a safe place to sleep. Tedaz and Strohe merely went to sleep off the dwarven alcohol they had had the night before, and did not see more of Sewaturet. Battle on the Blood Plains After leaving Sewaturet with Reudh, Lurit and Strohe, the group were attacked by two Spawn of Holistic. Pairing up with Strohe, Tedaz managed to defeat the spawn assailing them with a wild overhead swing of his broadsword, decapitating and hence killing it. However, the group did not come out unscathed. Lurit lost his foot defeating his Spawn, and things looked grim. At this point, it was not known whether spawn bites infected humans, so Reudh, Strohe and Tedaz set up camp to keep Lurit safe. As Tedaz had nearly no medical training, like Strohe, he simply kept guard while Reudh cauterised and sewed the wound. Salvation? Help came in the form of John, Vanya Carena and two Scythods; K'Bahth and Klade. They found the ailing Lurit, with his three friends, and taught them about the The Timewar. Soon afterwards, they headed towards The Amber Barb in hopes of finding Parasol. There, Tedaz, Strohe and Reudh received instruction on how to use modern weaponry. The newfound peace was short-lived, for Ballpoint attacked soon after. The Battle of Squad 48D As a new recruit, Tedaz was sent to the walls to help hold the line against Ballpoint. With Strohe, and several 48D members, they succeeded but not without loss. Lurit remained in the infirmary, and Strohe with his uncanny accuracy managed many more kills than Tedaz. This went on for some time until Strohe was shot in the arm and fell to the ground below, where Tedaz let out a cry for his fallen friend. It was at this time that they were told to pull back; and who should appear but Lurit, newly out of the infirmary, with a hasty prosthesis attached and a huge minigun. Tedaz gratefully retreated, and participated no more in the battle. Parasol After the battle of Division 48D, Tedaz with his friends, Vanya and her group, and the remainder of Division 48D travelled to the homeworld of Parasol. At a loss as to what to do, Tedaz simply visited the injured Lurit and Strohe regularly in the hospital there. FUTURE PLANS Reudh: Tedaz is gonna have his own little arc soon! Once Lurit's story is finished, that is. Category:Characters